Promesa
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Esta historia se situa un año después de que Lelouch muere ante toda Britannia, al parecer esta vivo, lo cual le brinda una pequeña ilusion a Suzaku YAOI


**7o reto literario "Aniversarios", Code Geass, Suzaku x Lelouch "Promesa"**. One-shot

—Nunally-sama ¿Estas lista?—preguntó un hombre con un casco y capa apodado Zero.

La chica asintió.

—Veremos a los caballeros negros para discutir algunos asuntos—habló Zero.

—Y después iremos a… tú ya sabes dónde—dijo la gobernadora.

La reunión a la que iban sería televisada, era más como una rueda de prensa para informar a los ciudadanos movimientos habidos y por haber en la capital.

—Hace exactamente un año que Japón es un país libre contra la represión de Britania, por eso se ha dado ésta conferencia—habló Ougi— ¡para festejar!

—Ahora el "Freya" se encuentra guardado en una localización que pocos científicos conocen—aclaró Nunally.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al oír "hermosas" palabras.

—Disculpa Zero ¿Qué opinión nos podrías dar de haber matado al tirano de Lelouch-sama? —Preguntó un reportero.

Aun con la mascara se podía sentir que Zero sufría.

Nunally quiso hablar pero el enmascarado la interrumpió.

—Lelouch abusó del poder, y yo asumí su antigua personalidad para acabar con él—dijo casi quebrantando su voz.

Y aun así dolía, pues Suzaku quien ahora ocupaba la mascara de Zero era el novio del fallecido Lelouch que no murió por alguna enfermedad o accidente, todo fue un plan para morir en manos de su mejor amigo y único amor, el actual Zero.

—Eso es todo por hoy, ya podemos celebrar que ésta nación es libre—dijo Nunally un poco entristecida a ver al pobre de su ayudante tan mal.

La reunión acabó.

— ¿Podemos ya ir allá?—preguntó Nunally.

Zero dirigió su silla de ruedas y la llevó a un lugar muy limpio, aire fresco y lleno de flores.

Pararon ante una lapida de mármol con un nombre grabado.

"_Lelouch Vi Britannian 1992-2010" _

Ya había pasado un año, un año en que Suzaku nunca dejo de pensar en un solo instante en Lelouch, en cómo lo asesinó, como la espada de él atravesó el cuerpo de su amigo dándole una muerte que tanto esperaba.

—Acepté este Geass no puedo huir de él—susurró Suzaku inaudible mas Nunally alcanzó a oírlo.

—Sería lindo que él estuviera aquí—dijo la menor.

Suzaku suspiró, otra vez sintiéndose culpable.

—Si, todos lo extrañamos—habló Zero.

Nunally aclaró su voz.

— ¿Tú lo querías mucho?—preguntó la chica.

— Era mi mejor amigo-susurró Suzaku.

—No me refiero a eso Suzaku…perdón Zero—habló Nunally mientras negaba con su cabeza—Me refiero a que tú en realidad lo amabas.

Suzaku se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Nunally pues sabía que tenía razón.

—Aunque mientas se que mis palabras son verdad—dijo la princesa.

Una ráfaga de viento pudo ser sentida, las hojas de los árboles y las flores se estremecieron con el contacto del aire.

A lo lejos apareció una chica de cabello verde con un ramo de flores.

— ¿C.C.? –preguntó Zero.

—Zero, hermana de Lelouch—saludó dejando las flores en la tumba del príncipe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Suzaku.

—Recuerdo a Lelouch…hace un año que ya no esta con ustedes—dijo la bruja.

POV. SUZAKU.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de vacío una sensación que no se olvida fácilmente?

De algo que te hace falta, algo que ya no está, algo que necesitas y nunca lo encontraras, algo que ya no puedes ver, no puedes sentir, mas sin embargo algo que sabes que esta allí en tu corazón, en tú mente, en tus recuerdos, algo que sabes que se quedarás así por los sentimientos que compartiste.

Ese algo…

Ese Algo era Lelouch.

Mi Lelouch…

Mi amigo, rival, enemigo, amante era… mi todo.

— ¿Te sientes bien Suzaku?—preguntó Nunally.

Respondí muy a mi pesar con un sí.

¿Qué más podía decir?

— ¿Qué haz hecho durante éste año C.C? –pregunté tratando de hacer conversación.

—He viajado por el mundo conociendo países, personas y costumbres—dijo la peli verde.

— ¿Por qué regresaste?—preguntó Nunally.

—Por que solo aquí hacen la mejor pizza que he comido—dijo ella con una sonrisa—además quería visitar ésta tumba el día de hoy—dijo cambiando de expresión.

Nunally sonrió, esa sonrisa que defendió Lelouch contra el emperador, esa sonrisa que nos encantaba, una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a comer pizza a nuestra casa?—preguntó Nana-chan.

A C.C. le brillaron los ojos y dijo sí, ella misma tomó la silla de ruedas de Nunally y la guió.

—Me quedaré un poco más de tiempo—dijo Suzaku.

Nunally asintió.

Ellas se fueron y me quede parado delante de la tumba.

— ¿Cuánto es un año?—pregunté.

365 días, 12 meses, 52 semanas, 8760 horas, 525600 minutos.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer eso? ¿Por qué me pediste a mí darte éste triste final?—decía frente a la tumba.

El aire era frío y cada vez había más.

Cuando alguien se muere su recuerdo queda en el corazón, así que solo es temporal ya que nadie es inmortal.

Pero es horrible saber que alguien a quien tu apreciabas y amabas ahora no esté y no solo eso, si no cargar con el peso de saber que tú le diste fin a esa existencia.

El brillo que emitía Lelouch fue cubierto por la oscuridad.

Yo fui quien lo mató, yo fui quien debió morir en lugar de él, yo… lo amaba.

Mi mayor deseo siempre fue morir y por más que intentara terminar con mi vida la voz de Lulu venía a mí y me decía:

"_Vive"_

Hay tanto dolor.

Nunca más compartiremos algo juntos… quisieras estar contigo un poco más.

¿Cómo podre calmar éste dolor que hay en mí obligando a mi corazón a dejar de amarte y resignarme a verte partir?

Recuerdo bien tus últimas palabras, justo antes de morir:

"_Ya nos volveremos a ver"_

Yo no quiero estar sin ti aquí, quisiera haber podido impedir ese suceso, detener el tiempo y que ahora tú estuvieras aquí.

Ya no me importaba la libertad del país, yo solo quiero de vuelta a mí amigo.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi piel ya que Lelouch no me puede ver, el valor se va de mi vida cada día que pasa.

—Lelouch espero que sepas…yo siempre te amaré—dije mientras suspiraba.

Su promesa me mantenía vivo.

Su última promesa de volvernos a ver.

Yo solo vivía para una cosa y esa era…morir.

Dejé unas flores que traía en la tumba, pero por un instante me pareció ver a Lelouch a lo lejos escondido tras una lapida.

Mi imaginación me jugaba malas bromas gracias a mi desesperación.

—Es hora de irme—dije para partir con Nunally.

Debo de estar feliz, para que la muerte de Lelouch no hay sido en vano.

Camine varias calles, más bien por mucho tiempo ya que Nunally-sama se llevó el auto.

Llegué un poco cansado.

—Suzaku ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—preguntó Nana-chan.

—Lo siento, quise quedarme a hablar un rato con Lelouch, seguro que donde quiera que éste está muy orgulloso de ti—le dije a su hermana con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Eso es cierto, Lelouch siempre te defendió, creo que él esta muy feliz porque ahora eres la gobernadora y haces un buen trabajo—dijo C.C mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza.

—Iré a cambiarme—avisé a Nunally.

Ella asintió.

No hay que olvidar que yo aun traía el traje de Zero.

Entré a mi habitación.

La ventana estaba abierta, el aire estaba fresco, siempre decía que cuando hubiera aire moviendo los arboles es porque Lelouch estaba feliz y quería decirnos algo.

Quité mi mascara y la deje arriba de mi cama.

FIN DEL POV. DE SUZAKU.

EL cabello de Suzaku se movía por el viento, sus ojos verdes expresaban una tristeza inmensa.

—Un año—susurró.

El aniversario luctuoso de un año de la pérdida.

Suzaku empezó a desvestirse poco a poco, quitándose el pegado traje de Zero más su capa.

Tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar.

La sensación del agua era relajante, era como si se llevara las penas solo por un instante en que todas las preocupaciones desaparecían.

De repente se oyó el ruido de la puerta.

—Debe ser Arthur—susurró mientras pensaba en el gato.

El chico se terminó de bañar y vistió con ropa normal.

Salió de la habitación, buscando a las chicas.

Entró a la cocina dónde estaban comiendo pizza.

— ¿Dónde está C.C.?—preguntó Suzaku.

—Se fue—habló Nana-chan—dijo que debía cumplir una misión, se despidió y me dijo que te diera un recado.

Suzaku prestó atención a la gobernadora.

—Dijo que portaras con orgullo el traje de Zero, ya que mi hermano estaría feliz de que tú siguieras haciendo el bien—habló la chica.

Suzaku sonrió.

—Nunally-sama ¿Quisiera ir conmigo a celebrar la libertad de Japón?—preguntó el soldado Kururugi.

— ¿Iremos al desfile conmemorativo del primer aniversario de independencia?—cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Suzaku se arrodillo ante la princesa.

— ¿Quiere ir?—interrogó extendiendo su mano.

—Claro—dijo sonriendo la niña mientras tomaba la mano.

Suzaku se levantó del suelo.

—Iré por mi traje de Zero—dijo el chico.

La Vi Britannian asintió y esperó para que el chico fuera por su "disfraz".

El chico entró a su habitación donde se puso su ropa, ajustó su capa y fue por el casco que tenía en su cama, lo levantó y…

— ¿Una carta?—susurró.

El chico se saco de onda ya que no encontraba una razón para que hubiera una carta debajo de su máscara.

Buscó un remitente y un destinatario, una dirección, pero nada, la carta solo era un sobre en blanco, así que decidió abrirla.

Sacó una hoja blanca muy bien doblada.

Y se dedicó a leer.

"_Suzaku Kururugi:_

_Me han dicho que sigues llorando por la muerte del tirano de Lelouch, él quería un mundo mejor y creo que tú y él lo lograron ¿No fue así el estratégico plan creado por ése príncipe?, Asesinarlo enfrente de todos creando una era de igualdad y paz.  
>No te culpes por ello, Lelouch esta feliz de haber muerto en tus manos, por que sabes que él te amaba ¿no?, que te seguirá queriendo en donde quiera que estés.<br>Ha pasado un año desde ese suceso, pero te diré un secreto…  
>En el próximo aniversario de independencia de Japón y en el aniversario de muerte de Lelouch, te esperaré en la tumba del príncipe al medio día, realmente espero que asistas.<em>

_Te estaré esperando_

_El verdadero Zero."_

—Esta letra es de…

A Suzaku no le salían las palabras, esa letra claramente era la de su mejor amigo.

¿Que tal si C.C. dejo la carta mientras él se bañaba?

—Allí lo estaré esperando, es una promesa—susurró el chico poniéndose el casco de Zero y saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?—preguntó Nunally.

Kururugi asintió y tomó la silla empujándola a la puerta.

—Al final tengo que esperar al siguiente aniversario—pensó Suzaku.

Fin.


End file.
